


Gimme a Kiss

by omonaayskrim



Category: Monsta X
Genre: First time posting here, Fluff, M/M, i made it cause i was bored, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omonaayskrim/pseuds/omonaayskrim
Summary: It was weekend and MONSTA X have individual schedules for that day except for our two lovebirds (Idk teach me how to write summary for fics)





	Gimme a Kiss

Saturday morning and pink-haired member of MONSTA X is already up. He know some of them have individual schedules for that day so he decided to cook breakfast for them before they leave.

Once he was up, he exits the bedroom shared with Minhyuk, Jooheon and Changkyun and went to the dancer's room. He open the door and peek his head in to see if someone's awake. Fortunately, no one is. So he quietly tiptoed to the person sleeping on the upper bunk and pokes the sleeping figure's cheek. He smiles to himself as he stares at Hyungwon's sleeping face. He carefully peck his lips before coming down the small ladder and exiting the room with a flushed face.

As he was placing the cooked omelettes on each plate, the others starts coming out of the room and directly went to the kitchen as they smell Kihyun's cooking. They bid Kihyun a small, sleepy 'good morning' and he returned those with a smile. 

After 6 of them finished eating, he quickly pushed them away to get ready for their schedule. He knows Hyungwon doesn't have anything to do today so he let his turtle to sleep more for his beauty rest.

As each one of the members starts bidding goodbye to Kihyun while he was drying plates, he felt a pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist and a heavy feeling above his head. "Good morning, sleepyhead. Wanna eat now?", Kihyun as he places the last plate on the rack before turning himself and facing his boyfriend. Hyungwon sleepily nods but cornered Kihyun between him and the sink with his arms. 

"More." Kihyun heard Hyungwon murmured something and looks up. "W..what?" Hyungwon opened his eyes and directly looks at Kihyun's. "I said more, Ki. More."

Kihyun looked at Hyungwon with a confused face and about to utter a another 'what' when he heard Hyungwon sigh and gently places his full lips against Kihyun. He started sucking on other's lower lip and Kihyun almost forgot how to breathed.

Hyungwon pulled away and rest his forehead while directly looking at Kihyun's flushed face. "Now. One more time. More, Ki. I want more" 

Kihyun's mind was running different thoughts as he questions if Hyungwon was awake during the execution of his plan but instead of asking, he wraps his arms around Hyungwon's neck and as he tip toes and showers Hyungwon's face and lips with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. <3 (I also appreciate for comments and suggestions. I'm a newbie here and I wanna learn too from you guys) <3


End file.
